


leap to my death

by Queensme



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Murder, Suicide, This is really dark, but its me again, i was listening to a cry in the bathtub song, okay, this is dark af, this shits messed up af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queensme/pseuds/Queensme
Summary: "i'll die for my friends,i'll lie to the end,i'm cool to the touch,i'll die for you all,i'll die for my friends."The apocalypse hits hard.
Relationships: PAY ATTENTION TO THE TAGS THO, lmao none - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	leap to my death

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS. THIS IS AMONG THE DARKEST IVE WRITTEN IN A LONG TIME, AND ITS PROBABLY THE WORST.  
> literally. if you dont mind the tags, please don't get mad at me. this shit's dark af. whenever i write apocalypse it gets messed up so fucking fast.  
> they all die in this fic :}  
> on that note, might be starting another fic that's way brighter than this soon

the sweet sound of a guitar strumming is the only thing for miles. its off, every key is wrong, he can feel something wrong.

  
phil was silent as he went. it was too quiet, he wasn't kicking and screaming as expected. as if he'd expected it, or maybe wanted it, but he wasn't ready. none of them were. they were crying in his place, and wilbur held a gun to his temple before they stopped him.

  
a bunch of boys, their dad was dead. he didn't want him to be dead. he wanted him back. it wasn't fair. if tommy's friends were still there then how come their dad left?  
tubbo was next. disease. it wasn't it, so he got to rest, but it still hurt all of them. ranboo and tommy clung to each other as they burried the boy in a shallow grave. techno made a makeshift grave marker, it fell apart the moment they put it into the ground, but the point still stood.

  
wilbur. he was definetly the hardest. he was bit, and they watched as he turned slowly, over the course of a day, and they did what they could. at the end of it, none of them were ready, but the only one who was able to finish the job so he could rest was boffy, who fired the last shot in the cartrige.

  
ranboo was next. a trap was set for survivors by others, and when they went into a town a tripwire system was set off. he was caught in the ensuing explosion. the worst part was that it wasn't instant, it took a few minutes of listening to his harsh and wet breathing before finally techno quickly snapped his neck.

  
purpled died because of his injuries hours later. shrapnel went into his neck unknown to them all, and later he paid the price. gave him a shallow grave too, with a grave marker that didn't fall apart.

  
boffy shot himself. he found some ammo, said "fuck it" to tommy, and pointed the barrel to his chin and pulled the trigger, and, too quick for them to react, he was gone. he was nice enough to keep his mask on, even though they both could see the blood.

  
tommy found a guitar. he started playing it and trying to sing, but it wasn't the same. techno finally began sobbing and crying, the gravity of the situation hit the two. everyone was dead. it was over. life was coming to an end.

  
they run out of food. techno gives tommy his rations. nothing happens when tommy eats them. then tommy dies. techno holds his baby brother, his last connection to the world that once was, as he dies, the man who held the gun that shot him staring at him expectingly.

  
techno looks up, grabs the barrel of the shotgun, and holds it up to his forehead. a single tear rolls down his face as he whispers to the man to do it. he stares for a few moments, before pulling his mask off.

  
"this is a favor." he says, before he pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> as i said, please don't get mad  
> hey so btw, can yall please give me requests for other fics i should do? im running out of ideas and besides the other story that im doing im out of ideas.


End file.
